<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chit-chat by Vaporvak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969362">chit-chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporvak/pseuds/Vaporvak'>Vaporvak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the tales of ghostinnit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporvak/pseuds/Vaporvak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo comes back to find Tommy sitting in the Nether hub every day since his unexpected death.</p><p>... But why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the tales of ghostinnit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chit-chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo always finds Tommy sitting in front of the portal.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know why, or how long Tommy’s been there; all he sees when he teleports into the Nether is the translucent form of his best friend(?) sitting quietly a few feet away from him. In the same exact spot where he passed.</p><p> </p><p>The first few times he saw Tommy wasn’t ideal. Even looking for a second at the poor, trembling ghost made Tubbo’s eyes water and he couldn’t help but stumble back into the portal in a frenzy, appearing into the overworld with shallow breaths and glossy eyes. His felt physically ill seeing the sobbing boy sitting in the nether hub, just... <em>waiting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn’t like Tommy felt any different.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the foreign, somewhat allusive male that <em>for some reason made him feel all broken inside </em>made Tommy start crying harder. His tears would become inky and thick, and he would find himself disappearing even before Tubbo could scramble back into the portal.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was scary. <em>He</em> was scary.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t know why.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Tubbo mustered enough courage to approach him.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst everyone was still in L’manburg, Tubbo snuck away to the portal and felt himself teleport through to the other side. He closed his eyes, and heard the familiar wails that came from Tommy, which only made his heart clench and tear even more.</p><p> </p><p>He wished Tommy wasn’t so sad.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, Tommy was, expectantly, still sitting in front of the portal, floating a few inches off the ground, and this time, he had taken the jukebox in with him. The familiar tunes of Chirp sung quietly as Tubbo and Tommy locked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Tommy’s eyes widen. When familiar inky tears started to pour from his eyes, Tubbo held up his hands.</p><p> </p><p>”W-Wait! Please, I— I just want to sit with you, Tommy..”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinked at the mention of his name. The darkness in his eyes began to dissipate, and he carefully watched as Tubbo stepped out of the portal on wobbly legs and came up to his cowering form. Tommy wanted to scream, to cry, to <em>run away</em>, but instead he simply let Tubbo plop himself down next to him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a while. They both felt too awkward to talk.</p><p> </p><p>... Maybe they didn’t need to talk in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the dying embers that rained from the ceiling together was enough for them.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>And just like Tommy returning every day to the portal, Tubbo too found himself coming back to the Nether every day.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time they would sit in the silence, and watch in the distance the flames that would lick the sky, and consume the netherrack that jutted out in cliffs that Tommy, for some reason, was all too familiar with. And if Tubbo noticed the pain that flashed in his eyes, he didn’t mention it.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy suddenly spoke to him one day, Tubbo didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>”Um... What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>And if Tommy found the boy curling up and breaking down into tears of his own, he doesn’t mention it either.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>“What do you remember, Tommy...?”</p><p> </p><p>The embers continued to fall around them. Tommy had decided to leave the jukebox in the hub, since he just found himself coming back to the portal every day anyways.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh... I mean, I don’t know. Everything’s just kinda— fuzzy, I guess. But, I remember seeing Ghostbur back in Logstedshire, and he gave me some blue! Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was focused on Tommy’s smile as he pulled out the fading blue dye from his pocket and held it up to him.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>He hasn’t seen him smile in so long.</p><p> </p><p>”Um, well, you look a bit stressed, so maybe some blue will help!” Tubbo felt Tommy push the ‘blue’ into his smaller hands. He couldn’t feel his warmth. He slowly looked down at the ‘blue’, as it started to smudge against his palms. He felt Tommy’s tear-filled eyes staring at him expectantly, waiting for his response.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, uh... thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy frowned as Tubbo pocketed the ‘blue’ in his business suit, not caring if it stained.</p><p> </p><p>”... You still seem sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy jolted as a blue-tainted hand suddenly slammed into the Nether brick behind them, Tubbo’s body tilting to face Tommy as he looked on in shock.</p><p> </p><p>”Of course I’m fucking sad! You— why did you have to die, Tommy?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shielded his face with his other hand, letting out a broken sob that made Tommy’s tears flow a bit harder. Baby blue eyes watched quietly as the younger boy continued to weep, slowly dragging his other hand down the Nether brick with defeat and unbridled misery that made even Tommy’s despair bow in shame.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you know how many times I just look at you, and think that you’re still there? But as soon as I see your face, your skin, your <em>tears</em>, I realize that you’re already gone, and you can’t come back! And— and now, you can’t remember anything! You can’t remember L’Manburg, or your friends, or- or <em>me</em>. I...”</p><p> </p><p>The music had stopped. The embers began to die out.</p><p> </p><p>”... I turned you into this. You’re gone... <em>you’re gone</em>...”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo lunged towards Tommy, but all he was met with was the charred brick below. The tears only seemed to grow heavier from there. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Tommy averted his gaze as Tubbo reluctantly pushed himself back up and just sat there, leaning close enough to him where it almost looked like he could still actually touch him. Tubbo’s hands shook wildly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was so cold.</p><p> </p><p>When Tubbo’s sobs began to soften, Tommy looked up to the portal. He felt entranced by the glimmer of purple particles that swirled around the obsidian, but a bit disheartened when he saw no one had came to visit.</p><p> </p><p>... Tubbo heard Tommy begin to hum.</p><p> </p><p>It was hushed, melodic in an unheard way, something that sounded similar to the portal’s hum and undecipherable whispers. Tubbo felt his breath catch in his throat as Tommy’s hum grew a bit louder, and a chill ran down the skin on Tubbo’s lower back.<br/><br/></p><p>And it was like everything could have been ok again.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you always sit in front of the portal, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>They were sat closer together than last time. Even though one of them couldn’t feel the other’s touch, it felt nice to be near each other.</p><p> </p><p>”... I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tubbo lifted his gaze, Tommy spoke again. “I think there’s something over there that I can’t see. That I’m not... supposed to see. What’s on the other side, Tubbo? Why can’t I go see it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s breath hitched. His gaze lowered back to the ground in front of the portal, posture tensing as Tommy waited patiently for an answer. He pondered over his response.</p><p> </p><p>”Well... your home, is there. L’Manburg. There’s your friends, your house, the— uh...”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo bit back his tears. “... the Christmas tree. You always wanted to go see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes shone with curiosity, and his tears slightly lessened. He seemed to brighten at the idea of a fancy Christmas tree waiting for him on the other side. But when he saw the desolate grimace on Tubbo’s face, he frowned once more and his tear flow steadily continued.</p><p> </p><p>”... I can’t go home, can I? Why can’t I go home?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shakily sighed. Tommy slightly cowered away when Tubbo suddenly stood up and turned to face him. Even though the shadows hung on his face, and the illuminated embers still fell behind him, Tommy still saw the shine of unshed tears pool in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”You can always come back home, Tommy. You don’t have to wait anymore. You can even bring your jukebox if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy weakly smiled. “Really...?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo held out his hand. For a second, all of the sorrow and pain seemed to wash away from the ghost’s face, and his tear-stricken eyes beamed with unadulterated happiness. It made Tubbo finally feel warm.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>A cold hand settled on top of Tubbo’s, and for a fleeting moment, the both of them could feel each other’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>And then Tommy was being swept away, into the portal, where he hummed along to it with glee. When he stepped out to the other side, his eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of the fairy lights. To him, everything became beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>A piece of him was finally ok.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was finally home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>something that some of y’all may not know, or realize: this ghostinnit actually can’t remember anything, including the good and bad memories of his life. </p><p>he can’t remember the bad things in his life because, of course, he would want to forget them, and he can’t remember the good things in his life because while in exile, he came to the conclusion that all of the good times he had with his friends and family meant nothing to them, so in turn, he made himself forget about those as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>